


Press Cuttings

by Sangerin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-return to Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: J/C post return through the eyes of the media.  Written well before Endgame (originally posted January 2000), and not canon-compliant.





	1. Chapter 1

_CNNEarth Report - Nysani Willis at Starfleet HQ, SanFransisco_

Willis: The Starfleet Exploration Vessel USS Voyager has arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant. The Starship has been making its way home from the Delta Quadrant since 2371, when it went missing during a mission to the Badlands. It was considered lost until 2375, when communication was re-established. Voyager is expected to arrive at Earth within the next three days, at which time the officers and crew will undergo a lengthy period of de-briefing. Relatives and friends should contact Starfleet Headquarters for more information.

_Memo to: Department Heads, SFIntelligence, Re: Return NC-74656. Sensitivity - High_

All department heads are to file requisitions relating to information received during NC-74656 debriefings by 1600 at the latest. Requisitions received after that time will automatically be denied.

Departments wishing to contribute to debrief teams must nominate officers for the purpose no later than 1700. Debriefing of senior officers will be limited to those of Captain's rank and above.

Note that NC-74656 has at least one Delta Quadrant native on board, and an ex-human Borg. Security will be strict, most information to be distributed on an NTK basis.

Signed: Admiral T'Pena, SFI

_Newspadd Daily_

The lost Starship Voyager is expected to dock at Starfleet's McKinley Space Dock within 12 hours. A major press conference is scheduled with the Starfleet CINC and Voyager's Captain, Kathryn Janeway, for 0900 tomorrow morning.

In related news, the President of the Federation and the Office of the Planetary Government have both received an unprecedented number of requests for an honorary parade and civilian recognition for the Voyager crew.

_CNNEarth Report - Nysani Willis at Space Dock McKinley_

Willis: Codai, I've never seen such scenes of joy and elation as I saw today here at Space Dock McKinley. There was a large contingent of Voyager relatives here - I recognised Retired Commander Janeway, mother of the Voyager captain, and Admiral Owen Paris, along with many civilians, such as the Kim family. Masako Kim became quite well known in 2375 for her leadership of the Voyager Friends Society, who lobbied Starfleet to develop better communications with the Delta Quadrant.

Anchor: Did you have any trouble with Starfleet personnel denying access to the crew?

Willis: Members of the media have not been permitted to speak to the crew as yet, Codai, but we have been assured that we will have full access to speak to the senior officers at the press conference tomorrow. We were able to get pictures of the reunions between the crew and their families however.

(Tape rolls, showing Voyager crew greeted by senior Starfleet personnel, then being sought out by their families.)

On screen now is Captain Kathryn Janeway, with her mother and sister. Her father, an Admiral with Starfleet, was killed in a Shuttle accident many years ago. Behind them you can see Admiral Owen Paris and his wife with their son, Thomas.

Anchor: Wasn't he on board Voyager as a prisoner, Nysani?

Willis: That's right Codai. However, he was granted a field commission by Captain Janeway. There has been no word as yet from Starfleet whether they will honour that commission.

(On the tape, Chakotay and Torres emerge from the airlock, and stand to one side, away from the throng of relatives.)

You can now see Voyager's First Officer, Commander Chakotay, and the Chief Engineer, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres. They are the two senior Maquis crew members, and are the most likely to be brought up on charges of treason or terrorism.

Anchor: Still no word from Starfleet on that issue, Nysani?

Willis: No - Starfleet has refused to confirm or deny that charges will be laid. They are being incredibly tight lipped. There was one interesting thing that occurred today - we have it right here on the tape.

(The tape shows Janeway turn towards Chakotay, who walks across to the Janeway family.)

As you can see, the Janeway family welcomed the First Officer very warmly - more so than you would usually expect for an executive officer. Of course, one would expect a command team to become close over the long period of time this crew has been in the Delta Quadrant, but this is frankly more than I would expect for a man who is, to all intents and purposes, a criminal.

(Tape finishes, screen once more shows Willis in front of a viewport looking out onto Voyager.)

I think there is something here that bears watching. This has been Nysani Willis with a special report from Space Dock McKinley.

_Sun and Stars Gossip Net_

Rumors have reached these ears of a romance or two among the recently returned Voyager crew. Sources state that plans are being made for a number of weddings, including an all-out Starfleet bash planned for the nuptials of former New Zealand prisoner, Thomas Paris, and Voyager's Chief Engineer and former Maquis criminal, B'Elanna Torres. As concerning as this union of criminals must be to Starfleet Command, an even more subversive romance is currently in progress. Sources close to Captain Kathryn Janeway say that she and former Maquis First Officer Chakotay have travelled together to the Janeway home in Indiana. Starfleet, having inherited ancient military policies, frowns on 'fraternisation' within the same command structure. Commander Chakotay, a subordinate of Janeway's on Voyager, would be considered by Starfleet to be a no-go area for Voyager's Captain, who was engaged to philosopher Dr Mark Johnson when the Starship went missing in 2371. Dr Johnson married in 2373, before it was known that Voyager had survived, and has not been seen at any of the official reunion functions.

  
_CNNEarth Report - Nysani Willis at Starfleet HQ, SanFransisco_

Willis: There has been unprecedented interest in the return of the Starship Voyager to Earth yesterday. The press conference at Starfleet Headquarters in SanFransisco this morning was packed out by media organisations, so much so that many print journalists were forced to watch the conference projected onto terminals in the lobby.

(Tape rolls showing packed lecture theatre, with recording apparatus filling the aisles and the back of the hall. At a table in front sit Admiral Paris, Captain Janeway, and Admiral T'Pena.)

There was a great deal of interest surrounding Voyager's encounters with the Borg and other Delta Quadrant species. However, Admiral T'Pena of Starfleet Intelligence kept a sharp eye on proceedings, and Captain Janeway was able to answer few of our questions. She finished the press conference with this statement.

Janeway: I would like to pay tribute to the dedication of my entire crew. Getting home was a team effort, and praise is not to be afforded to any single individual. I will, however, mention a member of my crew who did not come home with us. An Ocampa female, by the name of Kes, was with us for three years of our journey. While she was with us, she contributed greatly to our wellbeing, and when she left us, she gave us an invaluable gift. It is right that you should all be aware of that. Thank you.

Journalist: Would you care to comment on the possibility of the Maquis crew being charged with espionage and terrorism?

T'Pena: Such questions are not appropriate at this time. Once any decision has been made, the media will be informed by Starfleet Command.

Journalist: Are you pleased to be home, Captain?

Janeway: Getting home has been my one goal since 2371. Naturally I am pleased to have achieved it.

Paris: Last question.

Willis: What is your relationship with your first officer?

Janeway: We are good friends, and have been since circumstances forced our crews to merge. Commander Chakotay is a talented officer, and I was lucky to have him as a friend and colleague during this time.

Willis: Did he go to Indiana with you last night, Captain?

Janeway: (looking towards T'Pena, who says nothing.) Commander Chakotay has no surviving family, and my mother, Retired Commander Gretchen Janeway, invited him to join my family for dinner.

Journalists, including Willis: Captain? Captain?

Paris: Thank you for your time, Ladies and Gentlemen. We have official business to attend to.

(Tape ends)

Obviously, Kathryn Janeway is still reluctant to discuss her relationship with her first officer. Considering the penalties which may be handed down by Starfleet for fraternisation, her reticence is perhaps understandable. This is Nysani Willis, at Starfleet Headquarters.

_Memo to: SF Media Relations Re: Return NC-74656. Sensitivity - Normal. Guidelines in relation to NC-74656 security_

No mention is to be made to the public of the Borg or the sentient hologram. Enquiries about the Talaxian Neelix should be directed to Masako Kim at the Voyager Friends Association.

No mention is to be made to the public regarding the possibility of charges against Maquis crew members. Inquiries may be answered by saying that a press release will be made when any information of import comes available.

Inquiries regarding Thomas Paris should be fielded. A press release will be made when any information of import comes available.

Inquiries regarding the personal relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay are to be directed to the individuals concerned. Starfleet HAS NO COMMENT on any aspect of that issue. This includes inquiries relating to Starfleet regulations.

Signed: Adm. T'Pena, SFI

_Newspadd Daily - Editorial_

CNNEarth is flirting with danger if their staff continue to circulate the kind of unfounded and frankly scurrilous rumours that have been touted recently by one of their specialist Starfleet Affairs reporters. Starfleet and the individuals involved would be within their rights to pursue legal action against the media giant. Newspadd Daily wishes to assure the families of returned Voyager crew that their privacy is important to us, and that we will not intrude on their special and long-awaited reunions.

 

_Sun and Stars Gossip Net_

CNNEarth was on the receiving end of a harsh editorial from the politically liberal print media organisation, Newspadd Daily. CNNEarth and their ace Starfleet Affairs reporter, Nysani Willis, continue hot on the trail of this year's most intriguing love match - that between the two commanding officers of the recently returned Starship Voyager. Our latest information has the lovebirds visiting the home of Admiral Paris near San Fransisco, apparently in preparation for the eagerly awaited wedding of Admiral Paris' son Thomas to Voyager Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres. Ms Torres did not attend the dinner, as she has left Earth for Qo'noS, where she will be re-united with her mother. It is reported that relations between Torres and her mother were strained for many years prior to Torres joining the Maquis. 

 

_CNNEarth News Update, Niprem Codai, CNNEarth Studios_

Niprem: Starfleet announced today that the field commission given to Ensign Thomas Eugene Paris during the Voyager mission will be honoured. Ensign Paris' father Admiral Owen Paris stated that his son was pleased and proud that Starfleet was willing to recognise his contribution to Voyager during her time in the Delta Quadrant. When asked about the wedding of Ensign Paris to Voyager Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres, Admiral Paris showed the reticence that has become typical of the Voyager crew when asked about personal relationships, and refused to answer. Thomas Paris was previously dishonourably discharged from Starfleet on charges of manslaughter and perjury, and was on special parole from the Federation prison in New Zealand when Voyager went missing. He had been sentenced to ten years for terrorism after he joined the now-defunct anti-Cardassian terrorist group, the Maquis. 

 

_Memo to: SF Media Relations Re: Return NC-74656, Sensitivity - normal. Charges against Chakotay, Torres_

Take note that no charges will be laid against NC-74656 crewmembers, including Chakotay and Torres, for activities occurring during their membership in the Maquis. A formal press release will be forthcoming.

Signed: Adm. T'Pena, SFI 

 

_Newspadd Daily_

After two months of uncertainty, Starfleet has finally confirmed that no charges will be laid against the First Officer and Chief Engineer of the Starship Voyager. Rumors of terrorism charges have haunted the two senior ex-Maquis officers since their ship returned to Earth, however, they are now free to consider their futures. The confirmation that no charges will be laid has also left the way open for the Federation President and the Planetary Governor to jointly hold a series of celebratory events, including a parade through Paris and a lavish reception. Dates will be announced in the near future.

In related news, Phoebe Janeway, sister of Voyager's captain, Kathryn Janeway, has reportedly been warned by civilian police in Venezia after allegedly striking a CNNEarth reporter who ambushed her with questions regarding the Captain's relationship with her First Officer. 

 

_Sun and Stars Gossip Net_

Returned Voyager officers Ensign Thomas Paris and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres have finally officially announced their engagement, according to guests at a small Voyager reunion held yesterday at an undisclosed location in North America's Rocky Mountains. Sources reveal that the date of the wedding has not yet been announced, but it is expected to take place before the end of the year.

The six-month reunion has re-fuelled speculation as to the relationship of Kathryn Janeway and her former First Officer Chakotay. Chakotay is apparently considering resigning his Starfleet commission, whilst Janeway has been on accrued leave since completing debriefs with Starfleet four months ago. The two have not been seen publicly together since the weeklong celebrations in Paris three months ago, but neither have they been seen publicly with anyone else. All we can say is that two and two usually add up to four. 

 

_Vulcan News Broadcast Corporation Update_

Anchor: The CNNEarth pursuit of the so-called 'True Story' behind the command relationship on board the Starfleet vessel Voyager reached Vulcan today. In a regrettable incident, a CNNEarth reporter persisted in interviewing Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, who is currently with his family following his long absence. Vulcan Peace Officers noted a disturbance and arrived to find the reporter unconscious, after Commander Tuvok had employed a form of self-defence known to non-Vulcans as the "Nerve Pinch." Ms Willis has recovered sufficiently in the City Medical Center, and Commander Tuvok, after making his apologies to Ms Willis, his family, and the Peace Officers, has retreated in order to meditate.

VNBC extends to Ms Willis and her organisation the hope that this investigation will subsequently be limited to Earth, if, indeed, it must be continued at all. 

 

_CNNEarth Special Report; Nysani Willis at CNNEarth Studios_

Willis: As a journalist one comes to expect personal attacks. However, I never expected to be physically attacked as a result of investigating an innocent story of romantic involvement. What harm is there is asking a few questions about the private lives of public people? I can only conclude that Ms Phoebe Janeway and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok are protecting a bigger story, and I, for one, don't intend to let that story get away. 

 

_Infinity Magazine - Vox Populi_

This week's question - has CNNEarth's Starfleet Affairs reporter Nysani Willis gone too far in her pursuit of the story of the romance between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay?

Lede Kirschbaum (Student, Kiel) I think it's cute. Of course, they're both totally ancient, but what's wrong with that? But I don't think her sister should have hit Nysani. She's cool.

Tenara Jel (Starfleet Cadet, Trill Homeworld) Nysani Willis is a creep. It's none of our business whether Kathryn and Chakotay are a couple. This sort of thing has been going on for centuries - it's time for the media to butt out!

Kuneta Sepal (Labourer, Bajor) I don’t really pay much attention. I've never been in the militia, but romances like that happened all the time in the Resistance. I guess Starfleet might have different ideas, though.

Hobbes Johnson (Academic, Santiago) Romance is no-one's business but the two people involved. And perhaps their close friends. It's nice that Captain Janeway has found someone who cares for her as much as Commander Chakotay obviously does. But it's certainly none of the public's business.

Nichelle Carmody (Ambassador to Qo'noS) I'm used to the Klingon way of doing things, so one nerve pinch and a light slap seems like reserved behaviour. And I'm not sure what Ms Willis means by a 'bigger story,' but perhaps this is an instance where the media can begin to scratch the surface of Starfleet. There's something wrong with that organisation. Maybe this is a way in.

 

_Sun and Stars Gossip Net_

The long-awaited 'Wedding of the Year' between Thomas Paris and B'Elanna Torres occurred with very little fuss and less notice last weekend at the Paris summer home at the Achensee in the Austrian Tirol. The time and place of the nuptials were kept concealed until the last minute, so that even our usual sources were unable to inform us until after the event had taken place.

However, it would appear that all who attended this joyful event enjoyed themselves. Captain Kathryn Janeway officiated, and the bride was escorted down the aisle by her colleague and best friend of many years, Commander Chakotay. According to reports, Janeway and Chakotay danced together for at least half of the evening, and apart from the obligatory dance with the newly married couple, the Voyager command team spent the entire reception together. Lt. Commander Tuvok travelled to Earth from Vulcan for the event, and the bride's mother is in the process of moving to Earth permanently, as a result of the mended relationship between mother and daughter. The newly-weds are expected to honeymoon on Risa and Pacifica.

This recent semi-public appearance by Janeway and Chakotay will re-ignite the fires of interest that have smouldered since Commander Tuvok's attack on the innocent journalist covering the story for CNNEarth. Commander Chakotay is yet to formally resign his commission, but it is expected within days. His resignation from Starfleet would leave him and his paramour free to continue their obviously long-standing relationship. 

 

_Ex Astra, Informatia - SF Academy Newspaper_

Admiral Bilani announced yesterday that Commander Chakotay, the well-known Exo of Voyager, will join the Tactical Faculty as of next semester. Those taking his classes can be assured of an informative, and academically rigorous, semester. The gossip rags expected Commander Chakotay to resign his commission in order to be free to pursue a relationship with Captain Kathryn Janeway, but we at Exai are pleased to see that he has not been forced into such a situation by the machinations of the media. [Spot the Lit major! - ed.]

Exai execs have frequently seen Captain Janeway in the Science Faculty labs, and the campus goss is that she will shortly take up a research position here, possibly including a single subject teaching load. So, all you blue shoulders, keep your eyes out for her class. You won't regret it. 

 

_CNNEarth Special Report; Nysani Willis at CNNEarth Studios_

Anchor: Since the Starfleet vessel Voyager returned to the quadrant eight months ago, it has rarely been out of the news. Starfleet charges, births, weddings, resignations and re-assignments have kept CNNEarth's Starfleet Affairs reporter, Nysani Willis, very busy. But her top assignment has always been to follow the evolving story surrounding Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay. And now we present Nysani Willis with a very special report for CNNEarth.

Willis: (Sitting in an office-style studio, in a leather chair in front of a window. The view through the window is ostensibly across the Hudson River to Manhattan, but is probably a holographic projection.)

Thank you, Codai. Over the past months, I have done my best as a journalist to investigate a situation I perceived to be in the public interest. The return of the Starfleet vessel USS Voyager was a long-awaited event, and interest in the officers and crew of this ship was widespread.

When Voyager arrived at Space Dock McKinley, I noticed signs of a relationship that was clearly against Starfleet regulations. A relationship between a Federation hero and a Maquis criminal.

The public has a right to know. That has always been our motto here at CNNEarth, and I am sure it will continue to be so.

I am now able to bring sold proof of favouritism in Starfleet. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay have both accepted positions at Starfleet Academy. It was expected that Commander Chakotay would resign, however he has not done so.

The fact is that these two officers are still working within the same area of Starfleet, and yet have not received a single reprimand for fraternisation.

And this lenience from the same organisation that repeatedly reprimanded Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, then captain of the Enterprise D and E, and his partner and Chief Medical Officer, Dr Beverly Crusher. The same organisation that placed reprimands in the files of Picard's First Officer, Commander William T Riker, and the Enterprise Counselor, Commander Deanna Troi. The same organisation that effectively forced the resignation of Lieutenant Sarah Sarasuga and Lieutenant Commander Matthias Kattan.

When will this favouritism for the officers of Voyager come to an end?

This is Nysani Willis, reporting for CNNEarth. 

 

_Newspadd Daily_

Starfleet has finally broken its silence on the non-issue of the Janeway/Chakotay relationship, attempting to clarify the Starfleet chain of command following Nysani Willis' latest attack on the Delta Quadrant heroes.

In a statement made today, Admiral Bilani, Provost of Starfleet Academy, pointed out that as Captain Janeway will be a grant-funded researcher in the Science Faculty, while Commander Chakotay will be an Academy Instructor, the couple will be in different chains of command.

"As a grant-funded researcher, Captain Janeway will be, in effect, independent of the Academy command," said Bilani. "And even if she were also an instructor, she and Commander Chakotay are posted to significantly separate divisions. I would be their only common commanding officer."

Admiral Bilani stressed that he was simply attempting to clarify "misstatements made by Ms Willis," and did not intend to cast comment on any relationship between Janeway and Chakotay, "should such exist."

Admiral Picard, mentioned by Willis as an example of favouritism towards the Voyager officers, was more blunt in his comments. "This reporter does not know what she is talking about," he said. "If she can't get the details right, she should not be airing her opinions. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay have enough to deal with from Starfleet without having to put up with the media as well." 

 

_Sun and Stars Gossip Net_

Starfleet's royal couple is back in the news. Eagle eyes spotted Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay at the Rockefeller Center Skating Rink over the weekend. Witnesses report a significant amount of physical contact between the two. Those close to the couple explained the reports by saying that Chakotay is significantly unskilled in the skating department.

Such an explanation cannot cover the locking of lips observed in the rinkside café after their skate. Perhaps this couple is preparing to come out of the closet once and for all. 

 

_Infinity Magazine Special Report - Voyager 12 Months On: Has Anything Changed?_

The events of the past twelve months ought to give any serious journalist pause. The return of Voyager understandably garnered significant media interest, however the resultant three-ring circus was an embarrassment to the profession.

All branches of the media have bought into this circus, but the greatest offenders were certainly CNNEarth and the tabloid provider Sun and Stars Gossip Net. The results of 'investigations' carried out by these outlets included assaults on Janeway family members, the bringing of assault charges against one of Captain Janeway's oldest and most trusted advisers, and invasions of Voyager crew privacy that extended to the Paris/Torres wedding, and last week's engagement party, held at Captain Chakotay's summer home in the Rocky Mountains.

With this week's announcement that anti-Janeway/Chakotay crusader Nysani Willis has been dismissed by GalacticCNN, we can only hope that the entire fiasco has come to an end. 

 

_CONFIDENTIAL Memo to: SFI s31 Re: Janeway/Chakotay, Sensitivity - extreme, NEED TO KNOW ONLY_

I confirm your instructions and enclose all relevant information re: Captain Kathryn M Janeway, and Captain Chakotay. SFI (gen. division) considers the matter officially closed.

Signed: Adm. T'Pena, SFI (gen. div.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Newspadd_ _Daily_

The Janeway-Chakotay wedding, touted by some as the Wedding of the Year, was as quiet as that of their friends Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres last year. Taking place as expected at the Janeway family home inIndiana, it was attended by all available ex- _Voyager_ crew, other Starfleet luminaries such as Academy Provost Admiral  Bilani and Intelligence head Admiral T'Pena, and a select group of civilian friends, including the Federation President.

Admiral Owen Paris officiated, assisted by Captain Tuvok, who will take command of the refitted _Voyager_ next month.

 

_Starburst Newsnet \- incorporating SSGN_

A whisper has reached this writer of two _Voyager_ crew members whose existence has not been previously acknowledged by Starfleet. Apparently the guest list at last week's  Janeway/Chakotay wedding included two Starfleet science officers who have not been identified. Starfleet is a close-knit organisation, so this inability to name two _Voyager_ officers is surprising. Although the public has been made aware of the presence of the  Talaxian 'Neelix', it is not unreasonable to suspect that these two unnamed science officers are in fact Delta Quadrant natives whose presence has been kept from the public.

One can only ask 'Why?'

_Infinity Magazine_

The news magnet that is the Starfleet vessel _Voyager_ will not go away. A prominent scandal site, Starburst  Newsnet (formerly Sun and Stars Gossip Net) has this week accused the Federation's Starfleet of concealing two Delta Quadrant natives who allegedly returned with the Starship two years ago.

While _Infinity_ does not make a practice of taking its stories from  organisations such as _Starburst_ , our own sources have confirmed that two unidentified Starfleet officers were among the guests at the Janeway-Chakotay wedding in North America.

Witnesses among the staff serving at the reception described the officers. Both were in the blue Science division uniform of Starfleet, and appeared to be human or humanoid. The male appears to be in his fifties, of middle height, and balding, while the female was tall, blond, and in her thirties, judging by human aging standards. Witnesses also describe the female as having a number of silver adornments on her face and hands.

It is easy to recall the report from _Voyager_ crew of a Delta Quadrant planet encountered early in their journey, which supported the descendants of alien abductees from Earth's 20th Century. Perhaps some of the inhabitants of that planet decided to join _Voyager's_ journey, as did the  Talaxian Neelix, and the young Ocampan woman referred to so often by Captain Janeway.

However, the allegation of concealment cannot be beneficial to Starfleet. Although none of the available reports has ever been verified or admitted, there are enough rumours of Starfleet conspiracies over the past years to make each subsequent rumour more acceptable. The attempted coup by Admiral Leyton in 2371, the unconstitutional investigations made by Admiral Satie in 2367, and the murders of several prominent Starfleet Officers in 2364 are all examples of lapses of security and internal difficulties that paint Starfleet in a very bad light. The fact that comprehensive attempts have been made to conceal the details of these events from the civilian population only increases the public's distrust of Starfleet.

Starfleet should not be surprised by any negative opinions which result from the rumours of yet another Starfleet cover-up.

_Newspadd_ _Daily_

Starfleet has denied the existence of two alleged Delta Quadrant natives at the recent Janeway-Chakotay wedding. One of the 'mystery guests' was reported by Starfleet to be holographic specialist Dr Louis Zimmerman, while no comment has been made as to the identity of the female guest.

Neither Captains Janeway or Chakotay were available for interview, and all ex- _Voyager_ crew contacted by this  organisation refused to comment.

Meanwhile, allegations that Starfleet has been infiltrated by 'conspiracy bugs' were again made by the ultra-alternative news channel ConInc. This allegation, which has been in existence since at least 2364, has been roundly refuted by Starfleet at each instance.

_CNNEarth_ _\- discussion panel, CNNEarth Studios_

**Niprem** : I'd be interested to know what our panel thinks of the allegations made by ConInc against Starfleet. Dr Tzenka?

**Tzenka** **:** (smiling) All it shows is that conspiracy theories- and theorists - are as alive and paranoid as they were back in the 20 th Century. For instance, I noticed that ConInc yesterday screened yet another documentary on the assassination of the 20th Century American President, John Fitzgerald Kennedy. If that doesn't indicate that ConInc have lost the plot, I don't know what does.

**Niprem** **:** Ms  Sarasuga \- you were in Starfleet for quite a while. What is your opinion?

**Sarasuga** **:** Well, Codai, in most cases I'd be the first to say that Starfleet had a few screws loose, but this 'bug' story? It's a bit over-the-top. It was floating around the 'Fleet back in '65, when I was just out of the Academy. Everyone dismissed it. It was garbage. ****

_Memo to: Admiral T'Pena Update re: Project Timberwolf \- [SFI-31-474]_

Project Timberwolf is proceeding on schedule. Targets under surveillance, no security breaches imminent or expected.

Secondary plan in place should security be breached or threatened.

Subjects appear generally content as a result of last month's liberty, however both have moments of temper. Subject BF-1 in particular is at times difficult to subdue. Subject HM-1 is often deactivated however cannot be effectively studied in that state.

 

_Starburst Newsnet_

More news on the mystery guests…sources close to the Kim family and the _Voyager_ Friends Association revealed that other than  Mr Neelix, the Talaxian 'morale officer' of _Voyager_ , no 'Delta Quadrant Natives'were taken on board permanently during the journey.

However, this organisation has discovered that it is impossible for one of the guests to have been Dr Louis Zimmerman. He was, at the time of the Janeway-Chakotay wedding, en route to Vulcan, where he had an appointment with the Vulcan Science Academy to interview Dr Selar as a candidate for a new holographic medical system he is currently in the process of creating.

 

_Newspadd_ _Daily_

For the first time since the Nysani Willis fiasco of last year, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Captain Chakotay have called a press conference in order to answer the various allegations recently made against Starfleet in the media. The Captains, both of whom are academics at Starfleet Academy in SanFransisco, will face the media at their home in the Rocky Mountains tomorrow at noon - Mountain Time. CNNEarth will cover the conference live, and Newspadd Daily expects to have a report available within an hour.

_CNNEarth_ _Report, Niprem Codai in the _ _Rocky Mountains_ _,_ _North America_

**Anchor:** We cross now to our Starfleet Affairs reporter,  Niprem Codai, for live coverage of the Janeway-Chakotay press conference. Codai?

**Niprem** **:** Thanks, Matt. None of us are really sure what's going on here. The press conference is due to start in two minutes, but there is no sign of any preparations being made. About an hour ago an encrypted message was sent from a terminal inside the house, and within half an hour B'Elanna Torres and Tom and Owen Paris arrived. There had been no indication from previous press releases that the Paris-Torres family was involved.

So all we can really do at the moment, Matt, is wait. Lieutenant Torres is coming down the drive right now.

**Torres:** I am very sorry, ladies and gentlemen. Captain Janeway has asked me to convey to you her regrets at the inconvenience caused. The press conference that was scheduled cannot take place at this time. However, we will ensure that you receive copies of pertinent statements. Thank you.

**Journalist:** Lieutenant Torres, can you tell us why Captains  Janeway and Chakotay are cancelling the press conference?

**Torres:** I'm sorry, I cannot answer that question.

**Niprem** **:** Well, Matt, it looks like the trip out here was a waste of time. I'll see you back at the studios.

**Anchor:** Sorry about that,  Codai. We'll be seeing you.

 

_Ex Astra, Informatia \- Academy Newspaper_

. . .Faculty has announced that members of Captain Chakotay's classes will be required to take supplementary classes in the final week of Semester. Until further notice, Captain Chakotay's tactical training will be taken by visiting lecturer Commander Worf. . .

 

_Memo to: Adm. T'Pena; Report on Project Timberwolf SFI-31-474_

Plan B launched.

_Starburst Newsnet_

Speculation is rife over the cancellation of the planned Janeway-Chakotay press conference last week. We now hear from Starfleet Academy that neither Captain has attended campus all week, apparently without explanation.

Captain Chakotay's classes have been re-assigned to Commander Worf, previously of the _Enterprise_ and well known for his actions in the Dominion War.

Captain Janeway, who taught only one senior year class, has not been replaced.

Are they hiding from the repercussions of the cancelled press conference? Or is their disappearance the reason behind the cancellation?

 

_Newspadd_ _Daily_

A Starfleet Security report has been leaked, alleging that Captain Chakotay has been listed with Missing Persons. His wife, Captain Kathryn Janeway, is said to be distraught.

Admiral Owen Paris, who is acting as spokesperson for the family, said that they can give no explanation for Captain Chakotay's disappearance, however they do not believe that he is absent of his own volition.

Captains Janeway and Chakotay have been married for less than six months.

 

_Infinity Magazine - Open Letter to Cpt. Kathryn Janeway_

[Please note: Infinity Magazine does not endorse or support the contents of this letter. We print it in view of the principles of freedom of speech and freedom of the press. Editor]

Dear Captain Janeway,

I wish to apologise most humbly for my behaviour towards you and your husband over the past two years. I did not respect the privacy to which you were entitled, and I know that I made your lives difficult, in what was already a stressful time.

I hope that you are able to forgive me, or, if not, to at least accept the fact that I am most deeply sorry.

I am also deeply sorry for the situation you are now in. To lose your husband so soon after your wedding must be deeply distressing.

I know you probably do not want my help or support, but I am ready to offer it. Please, if you do need my help in the search for your husband, do not hesitate to contact me.

Yours most sincerely,

Nysani Willis

 

_Starburst Newsnet_

Nysani Willis has proven once again just how thick-headed, and presumably thick-skinned, she can be. An open letter from her to Captain Janeway was published, under heavy disclaimers, in _Infinity_ last week. In the letter, she offered her services in the search for Captain  Janeway's husband, Captain Chakotay, who has been missing for two weeks. The family appears to suspect abduction, but have not confirmed that supposition publicly.

 

_Infinity Magazine - In Response…_

"What can Nysani Willis be thinking? To ambush Kathryn Janeway in such a manner - she should be ashamed of herself." Sean Collins - New York City

"I'm glad to see that Ms Willis has the strength of character to apologise to Captain Janeway. But I'm not sure I see how a discredited journalist can be of any assistance." M'Bek \- Deep Space Seven

"We shouldn't be too hard on poor Nysani. She did something stupid, and she paid for it. All of us, including Ms Janeway, ought to give her the benefit of the doubt." Sina Tseng-Ha - Cardassia Prime

"I thank Ms Willis for her sentiments. If she would be willing to contact me, I could use her help in the search for my husband. I believe she knows how to get in touch." Kathryn Janeway \- via Banff, North America

 

_Newspadd_ _Daily_

CNNEarth has apparently been instructed by top CNNGalactic management to cooperate with the Janeway family and Nysani Willis in their investigation into the suspected abduction of Captain Chakotay. He has now been missing for two weeks, and many see this cooperation between Captain Janeway and her former persecutor as a last ditch effort. The civilian police in North America have found no helpful evidence in relation to the disappearance, and are reported to be abandoning the case.

 

_CNNEarth_ _Report - Niprem Codai with Nysani Willis near Banff, North America_

**Anchor:** And now we bring you the first of a series of special reports on the search for missing Starfleet Captain Chakotay. Niprem Codai is in the Rocky Mountains.

**Niprem** **:** Thanks, Matt. I'm joined for this series of reports by CNNEarth's former Starfleet Affairs reporter, Nysani Willis, who is working with Captain Kathryn Janeway, Admiral Owen Paris, Lieutenant Tom Paris and Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres to discover the whereabouts of Captain Janeway's husband, Captain Chakotay. Nysani, what have you been able to discover?

**Willis:** Not much as yet,  Codai, except that most government organisations have been more than usually unwilling to help in the investigation. So far, the facts we have put together are these; two weeks ago, Captains Janeway and Chakotay announced that a press conference was to be held the following day. That evening, Ms Janeway and Mr Chakotay retired as usual. The next morning, Ms Janeway awoke to find thatMr Chakotay was not in their home. She assumed that he had gone into the woods for an early morning walk, possibly to meditate, which he frequently did. By around 10 am she became concerned, and contacted her good friends, Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, and Tom's father, Admiral Owen Paris. Ms Torres, who is a Starfleet Engineer and served with Ms Janeway on the _Voyager_ mission, scanned the area and found residual transporter traces in the couple's bedroom. The transporter effect was not able to be identified conclusively, but is believed to be of Federation, and possibly Starfleet origin.

**Niprem** **:** That doesn't necessarily mean that Starfleet is involved, does it, Nysani?

**Willis** : Certainly not. Access to Starfleet technology is alarmingly high in this quadrant, and especially in this sector. This could easily be the work of any number of rogue groups - Cardassian resistance, Romulaninsurgents, the list is endless.

**Niprem** **:** But why would any of those groups abduct Captain Chakotay?

**Willis:** This is where we can begin to narrow the field, Codai. Both Ms Janeway and I believe that the motive for this abduction is likely to be linked to the intended press conference. Obviously, the perpetrators believed that the press conference would reveal information unfavourable to them. They either decided to abduct Captain Chakotay in order to silence him, or to silence Captain Janeway by the threat to her husband.

**Niprem** **:** And who does this leave you with?

**Willis:** I'm sorry,  Codai, but I don't wish to divulge that information at this time. It is always possible that such a leak may harm the investigation.

**Niprem** **:** I understand completely,  Nysani. I'll be looking forward to your next report. Be careful, all of you.

**Willis:** We'll do our best.

 

_Memo to: SF Security Re: Civilian Willis, Nysani_

Please note that this individual is not to be permitted on the grounds of Starfleet HQ. Circulate to all security points.

Signed; Adm T'Pena

 

_Encrypted message; OP to KJ_

Kath, I've done the digging you asked for. Norah Satie found evidence of a conspiracy among members of the Admiralty, and under her orders Picard was brought into the investigation. He and his exo uncovered the conspiracy, which was masterminded by Dexter Remmick. I doubt you'd remember him - he was killed in the process. Rumours reached the civilian population that an alien possession was behind the conspiracy. That was the reference you noticed in _Infinity_.  Picard confirmed those rumours today in a conversation with me. He also told me that after he and his Exo had 'destroyed' the alien in possession of Remmick's body, they discovered that a homing signal had been sent beyond the galactic barrier. He had meant to inform Quinn of this after his recovery, but subsequent events, including his abduction by the Borg, led to his not informing Starfleet Command. By the time he realised the continued importance of this information, he had again become concerned about Starfleet Command, due to Leyton's take-over bid. He preferred to keep the information to himself, but with his command team began a private investigation in 2375.

Kath, be assured that we are all keeping you, and Chakotay, in our thoughts. We'll find him. I truly believe that. O.

_Sunburst Newsnet (incorporating SSGN)_

Captain Chakotay has now been missing for three weeks. While there has been no official statement from Starfleet on his disappearance, it is noted that many high-ranking officers are taking the time to visit his wife, Captain Janeway, in the couple's Rocky Mountain home. Admiral Picard accompanied Admiral Paris on one of his frequent visits, along with Ms Janeway's close friends and colleagues Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, and Harry Kim.

Captain Janeway has not as yet returned to her research post at Starfleet Academy in San Fransisco.

 

_CNNEarth_ _Report - Niprem Codai with Nysani Willis near Banff, North America_

**Anchor:** We return now to our series of special reports on the search for missing Starfleet Captain Chakotay. Niprem Codai is in the Rocky Mountains.

**Niprem** **:** Thank you, Matt. Well, Nysani, you've been on the case for over a week now. Can you give us any new information?

**Willis:** We are now convinced that the motive for the abduction of Captain Chakotay was to persuade Captain Janeway not to divulge information concerning the 'mystery' guests at their wedding. This being the case, although I am now in possession of that information, I will not reveal it at this point, out of concern for the Captain's safety.

Captain Janeway is gravely concerned by the implication that can be drawn from this motive, however. The implication is that it is Starfleet who are responsible for the abduction of her husband. The thought that an organisation to which she has devoted her life could destroy her happiness in this uncaring way is greatly disturbing to her.

**Niprem** **:** Are you accusing Starfleet of orchestrating the abduction,  Nysani? That's very thin ice to be treading on.

**Willis:** No, Codai, we are not accusing Starfleet of anything, and I speak for all of us when I say that we fervently hope that this implication is incorrect. However, the evidence is mounting even as we speak.

**Niprem** **:** Can you give us any examples of this evidence?

**Willis:** We have been investigating previously alleged conspiracies within Starfleet - going back to 2364, and even, possibly, to as early as 2293. There is a thread running through all of these incidents; the possibility of alien possession.

**Niprem** **:** Isn't that rather…drastic?

**Willis:** I agree that it sounds like a bad 20th century holonovel plot - however, the allegations continue to appear, and have been made by prominent and well-respected Starfleet officers. I really cannot say more at this point in our investigations.

**Niprem** **:** Well, thank you, Nysani. Best of luck with all your endeavours. Matt, back to you. . .

_Memo to: Adm. T'Pena; Report on Project Timberwolf SFI-31-474_

Recommend abandoning project Timberwolf. Likelihood of adverse publicity at a level which is unhelpful at this time. If approved, subjects will be released, targets removed from surveillance. This can be done with a minimum of exposure if done soon.

_Infinity Magazine Special Report - A Century of Secrecy: Uncovering the Starfleet Conspiracy_

Investigations carried out by respected journalist Nysani Willis have prompted this publication to look further at the 'chain of conspiracies' she mentioned in her last report to CNNEarth. Some of these alleged conspiracies were first mentioned in this magazine prior to Captain Chakotay's disappearance, in particular the attempted coup led by Admiral Leyton in 2371.

Willis' hints about alien possession are quite interesting. Sarah Sarasuga, an ex-Starfleet Officer who last month dismissed the 'bug story' as 'garbage,' agreed to be interviewed by _Infinity_ about the details of the 'bug story'  rumours which she says have been floating around Starfleet since 2365.

"There were a lot of strange things happening in Starfleet in the early sixties," she told us. "Orders that just didn't make sense, people disappeared. The USS _Horatio_ was reported destroyed, but no-one ever explained how it happened. One of my classmates was on field assignment on the _Horatio_ ," she added.

Ms Sarasuga believes that the 'bug story' - rumours of extragalactic life-forms taking possession of high-ranking officers in an attempt to gain control of the Federation - began because members of Starfleet were simply unable to comprehend the thought of corruption within their own ranks. "Starfleet had been the 'white hats' of the galaxy for so long, we didn't want to see the evidence of 'grayness' starting to creep in. Since then I think the civilian population, and the members of Starfleet themselves, have started to recognise that Starfleet is no more immune to corruption and conspiracy than any other organisation."

Starfleet historian M'Bek, currently researching a history of the Deep Space stations, was asked about Ms Willis' implication that the linked conspiracies might stretch back to the late 23rd Century.

"Ms Willis is of course referring to the Khitomer Conspiracy, involving high-ranking officials from among the Klingon High Command, the Romulan Prelature, the Federation Council, and Starfleet. From what Ms Willis has said, I believe she sees a connection as a result of 'uncharacteristic behaviour' exhibited in all other cases. However, I do not believe that the Khitomer Conspiracy can be included. It was a time of high emotion and great political uncertainty. The basic reaction to change - among any species - is fear, and it is fear that was manifested at Khitomer. While I admire Ms Willis' deductions as regards other events, I believe that this particular one can be marked down to inherent fear and unease, rather than to any alien possession theory."

However, it can be gleaned from M'Bek's comments that this idea of 'alien possession' is not without some acceptance in the academic community.

 

_Memo to: SFI-31 Re: Project 474 " Timberwolf"_

Recommendations approved and ordered. Consider SFI-31-474 at an end - Adm. T'Pena

 

_CNNEarth_ _Special Report - Nysani Willis with Captain Kathryn Janeway, near Banff, North America_

**Anchor:** CNNEarth is delighted to announce a very special press conference taking place at this moment at the home of Starfleet Captains Janeway and Chakotay. We cross live to Nysani Willis. Nysani?

**Willis:** (In charge of press conference. She stands on the porch of a mountain cabin, Tuvok, Neelix, Kim, Torres, Tom Paris, and Owen Paris behind her.)

Thank you, Matt. Captain Kathryn Janeway and Captain Chakotay have asked me to announce to all the media gathered here today that Captain Chakotay has been released by his abductors, and is at this moment in the house behind me.

(Noisy cheers from press. B'Elanna and Tom can be seen grinning.)

**Journalist:** Ms Willis - who was responsible for the abduction of the Captain?

**Willis:** At this point we don't wish to dwell on that fact. Captain Janeway, Admiral Paris and I are all aware of the abductors, but it is probably best not to divulge that to you.

**Journalist:** Is this another Starfleet cover-up?

**Willis:** Not in the least. We simply feel that there is some more important news to share with you at this time.

(Janeway and Chakotay come onto the porch. More cheers. First Janeway then Chakotay hug Willis. Janeway is holding Chakotay's hand as she begins to speak.)

**Janeway** **:** Ladies and Gentlemen, this whole saga began because you, the press, were interested in the identities of two guests at our wedding. These guests had been members of the _Voyager_ crew while we were in the Delta Quadrant, but were given a less than warm welcome from Starfleet. My husband and I, along with the rest of the _Voyager_ crew, were under orders not to mention the two people whom I am about to introduce to you. May I present Seven of Nine, and _Voyager's_ Chief Medical  Officer.

(Seven and the Doctor come onto the porch uncertainly, to be greeted by polite applause.) ****

Seven of Nine was assimilated by the Borg at a young age, but joined our crew after we disconnected her from the collective. Her family were from Earth, and we are currently trying to trace her relatives.

Our Doctor was originally an Emergency Medical Hologram, but over the years of our journey he gained a great deal of experience, and a mobile emitter, and is now considered to be a sentient being.

For reasons unknown to any of us, Starfleet wanted to keep knowledge of these two people's existence from you, the public. However, now they have been released, and they can take their place in this society.

**Journalist:** Will you be returning to your work at the Academy now, Captains?

**Chakotay** **:** We are both planning to take a short vacation, but we will be back at our posts soon.

**Journalist:** What will your guests do now?

**Janeway** **:** That will be entirely up to them - although I do believe the Doctor is hoping to audition for the San Fransisco Opera. In the meantime, as _Voyager_ leaves on her newest mission next week, I believe we will be seeing all of you at the launch.

**Willis:** Thank you. That concludes this press conference. Back to you in the studio, Matt.

**Anchor:** Thanks  Nysani. And might I congratulate you on your work in this case - it is a great achievement. Do you have any idea what you'll be doing now? I hear the job offers are pouring in.

**Willis:** Well, Matt, I really don't know. I think for now I might prefer to be a freelancer. It seems you get more respect that way.

**Anchor:** Thanks for that, Nysani. I'm sure we'll be seeing you around.

**Willis:** That you will.

 

_Newspadd_ _Daily - Editorial_

From the revelations of the Willis/Janeway press conference this morning it seems obvious that Starfleet played a major role in this latest fracas. The reputation of this scientific and military giant is becoming more tarnished by the year, and it would not be surprising if the Federation council were to begin lobbying for changes in the structure and staffing of the key positions on the CINC.

Starfleet ought to be an organisation of which the Federation can be proud. At the moment, to the civilian population at least, the organisation is an absolute embarrassment.

 

_Some time later. . ._

_Ex Astra, Informatia \- SF Academy Newspaper_

In Faculty news, Captains Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay announce the birth of twins at Starfleet Medical last week. The entire family, including Kessa Claire and John Edwin Kolopak, are doing well. Dr EM Hologassisted. Nysani Willis and Seven Hansen will be Godmothers, and Captain Tuvok and Harry Kim will be Godfathers.


End file.
